1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit occupying most of the front surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
For the functional support and enhancement of such a mobile terminal, it may be considered to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the mobile terminal.
In recent years, the size of a display unit for displaying a screen has been taken into consideration as one of the improvements in the structure of a terminal. However, the size of the display unit may be limited by an electronic element, for example, a front camera, and the like, for implementing a function of the terminal through a front surface of the terminal. Accordingly, a method for further expanding a portion of displaying the screen by exceeding the limit through a structural change of the display unit may be taken into consideration.